Youkai Do Not Get Sick
by Rikayu-chan
Summary: Youkai do not get sick, but try telling Kagome that. OneShot. SessKag


**Youkai Do Not Get Sick**  
**By Rikayu**

"I really don't understand why you have to be so difficult!"

"You insufferable woman leave me be."

"You ungrateful, mangy dog!"

Kagome glared up at a rather irritated taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru looked just like he did on most mornings when she barged into his flat (if she didn't decide to stay overnight, that is). His bangs were slightly disheveled and his attire consisted of a white t-shirt and grey plaid pajama pants. Nothing was different except for the fact, of course, that his cheeks were bright red and his skin was hot to the touch.

The girl frowned. Her hand went up to rest on his forehead and she let out a sigh. "You're really burning up… Will you please just get back to bed?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh, you stubborn--!!" Kagome pressed her tiny hands against the taiyoukai's chest and pushed with all her weight against him, but he didn't budge one bit.

He raised and eyebrow and watched with slight amusement as she continued to push and push with all her might. "Foolish human, youkai do not get sick."

The girl stared up at him incredulously.

"Oh? And I suppose coughing your brains out as you answered the phone this morning isn't proof? How about your obvious high fever?"

Almost as if on cue, the demon shut his eyes and took a sudden step backwards. For a moment there was a silent pause; Kagome's eyebrows furrowed with worry and she reached out, but the demon quickly turned away in one motion from her and gave a loud sneeze. Then he doubled over, placing a hand to his mouth as he began to cough. Immediately, Kagome came forward to steady him then assisted him to sit on his living room sofa. Then, she disappeared into his bed room.

Sesshoumaru furrowed his eyebrows as his eyelids fell. A clawed hand went up to his forehead as a pounding headache radiated across it from his temples; it felt as if his skull was filled with cotton and it had been banged against a stone wall a hundred times. It seemed only moments existed between each attack from the migraine.

His lips creased into a frown. Another skull-splitting headache began to spread at the area from his temples then across his forehead. It was hard to breathe and straining to talk without his voice going raspy. The taiyoukai felt terrible. It wasn't even particularly his fault. After having a walk in the park the day before, Kagome had insisted they make a run for the rest of the way to his apartment instead of waiting for the rain to stop at a bus stop.

As he squashed the urge to hack out another sneeze, warmth enveloped Sesshoumaru's shoulders, causing him to open his eyes and peer up at the worried look Kagome was giving him. She had draped a thick blanket she found around his shoulders, a few pillows arranged on one side of the couch so that he could lie down.

"I'm going to go get you some soup and medicine. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

Kagome tugged the blanket around him tighter and she grabbed her bag from the coffee table. She quickly gave him a peck on his forehead before standing straight and walking towards his door. As she twisted the door knob,however, she felt something wrap around her shoulders. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru leaning down behind her, his blanket wrapped tightly around him, and her pink jacket hanging from one hand, draped lightly over her shoulders, and an umbrella in the other hand.

"Oh," Kagome glanced out a window and smiled as she saw the glass being pelted with water droplets. She slipped her jacket on and took the umbrella from the taiyoukai. She tiptoed, pressing her lips on Sesshoumaru's before just resting her forehead against his. "Thank you. I'll be back soon, okay? Just get some rest."

With that, the door closed with a click, leaving the taiyoukai alone on his couch, sneezing hysterically.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_A/N: Just a short one shot because I've been feeling a bit under the weather recently. It's not very good, but I wasn't exactly aiming for that. I just wanted to get this out of my head._

**PLZ REVIEW**


End file.
